


Quiet Can Be Comforting

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Prowl, Can be shippy or friendshippy, Silently slides my rarepair in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Prowl can't handle noise.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Quiet Can Be Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an hour and it has not been read by anybody else. I am so sorry if there are mistakes.  
> I'm actually really self projecting with this honestly. I'm at a party and it's not the greatest time so I wrote robots to cheer me up like always

The city had decided to throw a party for the autobots after years of protecting and serving them, and Optimus agreed to participate with his crew. It was amusing how the decepticons had a party thrown for them first, and that it was only AFTER the autobots were branded as criminals, but it was in the past.

The party had been going great, with the autobots managing to socialize rather well with the guests attending (despite the fact that they were alien robots). There had been lots of gifts given to them, the main one being broken bits of machinery and oil for them to feast on. There were many admirers as well, watching the large transformers move with a surprising amount of grace and whispering to each other about how incredible they looked.

Humans were always a weird bunch.

Jazz was enjoying the festivities quite a lot, and couldn't wait for the best part to occur. The music. Human music was certainly different from cybertronian music (namely the increase in mentioning parts of the human anatomy), but Jazz could dig it. He had been conversing with Sunstreaker when the tunes had kicked up, the younger bot scoffing at the cheesy sound while Jazz felt his foot start to tap.

Blaster had already gotten into the groove of the rhythm, somehow managing to grasp Tracks by the waist and dip him in tune to the beat. The pompous robot looked startled at first, but let out a cackle as the two bots continued moving with the song. It looked like a crazy amount of fun and Jazz felt a longing in his chest at the sight. He wanted to dance with a partner too. Scanning the crowd, his sight drifted over to Prowl.

Silent as ever, the autobot was backed against a wall, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. It was what he normally did, but Jazz felt like he could use a little change in his routine. If Prowl insisted that he didn't want to, Jazz would gladly find somebody else and leave him be.

"Hey Prowl!" He chirped, stepping over to his friend and pausing in front of him.

Prowl didn't respond, which was normal behavior for the bot, so Jazz continued with his words. "I saw Blaster and Tracks hitting the floor pretty hard. I thought we could do the same. Y'know, show this whole crowd who the best duo is?"

Based on every other interaction the two had with each other, Prowl would have spoken after this explanation with his answer, even if it was a simple 'yes' or 'no'. The lack of words coming from Prowl was worrying to Jazz.

"Hey… are you-"

At that point somebody had turned the music up, causing the sound to blare out even louder than before. At the sudden increase, Prowl crouched frantically in place, placing his hands over his sound processors and gritting his teeth. Jazz's eyes widened at the sight and he suddenly understood.

"Oh my Primus, I completely forgot…"

Jazz gently grasped one of Prowl's hands to get his attention, resulting in the desired effect. Removing his hand from his friend's, Jazz pointed to himself and placed his knuckle in his other palm before extending it towards Prowl.  _ Can I help you? _

Prowl nodded his head shakily, but in a noticeable way. He allowed Jazz to take his arm and help him stand up. When standing, Jazz removed his hand from his friend, moving his hands to lay face down on the air before jerking them away.  _ Leave? _

Prowl nodded once more, his nails digging into his skin in a panicked manner as a particularly loud beat of the song made its way through his hands.

Jazz gently held his comrade's arm as he lead him through the crowds of people. He caught Optimus's eye as they departed, but the leader noticed what was wrong and nodded quietly.

Outside, Jazz assisted Prowl in sitting down on the road in front of the giant building where the party was being held. Jazz moved to sit next to him as well, folding his hands into his lap and gazing at his friend. After a few minutes, Prowl removed his trembling hands, placing them into his lap just as Jazz had done. He took a deep breath and bit his lip, his door wings drooping with relief.

"You doing better?" Jazz questioned softly, gazing at Prowl with worry.

"...yeah." Prowl whispered so softly, Jazz could barely hear him. It was clear he was still recovering. Jazz perked up once more when Prowl tried to continue, but he could only make out a few words.

"...sorry… know… wanted… dance…"

"Prowl, don't ever apologize for that." Jazz insisted, mentally slapping himself. If he had remembered that Prowl was sensitive to noise, he would have-

"It's not your fault either." Prowl spoke a bit louder, looking at his friend with the same amount of concern in his eyes as the other had. Jazz flushed a bit.

"I… said that out loud, didn't I?"

Prowl only responded with a soft smile, moving a little closer to Jazz. The two gazed at each other softly for a few moments before they giggled quietly together.

"You can still go back in." Prowl muttered, looking down at his hands with a shameful bow. Not even missing a beat, Jazz moved to gently take his hands with his own, speaking to Prowl with sincere words. "We can stay out here together. Who needs all that flashy stuff? Earth music may be cool, but I'd rather spend time with the coolest 'bot of all."

Prowl's laugh was as melodious as all the songs on Earth, and in that moment, Jazz heard all the music he ever wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got the ASL wrong at all. If I did, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it  
> Anyway it is 9:45 PM, I'm starving, the music is so loud, and there's a crap ton of people here. Hopefully you can enjoy this thing that came out of my suffering jfjdjdjdj


End file.
